Blue Roses
by pikachu203
Summary: Aqua hates Valentine's Day. Her school hosts a huge tournament to see who can get the most roses sent to them from their 'admirers' and she thinks it's dumb and silly. That is of course until her best friend Terra gives her blue roses, and tries to ask her out. Will he succeed? Or was it doomed to be failure? Terra x Aqua. Valentine's Day fic, ONE-SHOT Rated T cause I'm paranoid


**Blue Roses**

** Hello, everybody. This is just a Valentine's Day fic I wrote. Ah, Valentine's day, the one day of the year I really wish that I wasn't single; also known as the worst day to be forever alone, like me. I made this story a bit funny, but not enough to get a 'humor' tag in my book.**

** Oh, and I am aware that I'm 3 days early for Valentine's Day.**

**I tried to make it as much like a romantic comedy anime where ridiculous things happen at random as best I could. I used to love those shows when I still had time to watch anime… As usual with stories like these, there may be some other pairings mentioned at random with Terra and Aqua's 'friends'. Other than these statements, I wouldn't be worried about that.**

** So yeah, you people are probably wondering why I'm writing this before I finish Departure. (if you read that story. XD) I have plans to finish it, someday… Many plans actually. However, I digress and will focus on this story for the time being. Anyway, so I hope you enjoy it.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…**

**(Aqua's POV)**

"God, Valentine's day is so overrated," I muttered, relaxing into the comfortable chair in the library.

It was the one free period that Kairi and I had together, right after lunch on the day before Valentine's Day. The day when all of the boys and girls freaked out sending roses and notes to one another. Not that I actually sent any. Okay… Maybe, maybe I sent one.

Kairi frowned, "I think it's sweet."

"Well, sure you do," I replied, flipping a page in the book I was reading, "You have Sora, a boyfriend. I have nobody on Valentine's Day. It's the worst day of the year to be alone. I mean, really, you have to watch all of the couples get all lovey-dovey and cheesy around you while you sit around feeling like you're depressed and forever alone."

Kairi giggled, "Oh come on, Aqua; I know someone who likes you."

I stopped mid-page where I was reading, "And who would this 'someone' be?"

She smiled, "Terra."

"Oh please," I muttered softly, "We're just friends. Besides, I could never be with him."

She sighed, "You're putting yourself down, Aqua. You could be with him; you two would be so cute."

"I don't deserve him," I replied quietly, trying to return to my story, but getting distracted by some dumb daydreams about my best friend.

Kairi suggested, "Well, why not just give him a rose?"

"Terra gets hundreds of roses," I muttered, "What would make mine anymore special? Besides, whoever gets the most roses is supposedly the 'hottest girl or boy in school'. That's the only point of this dumb competition."

"It's not just a competition," Kairi tried to say, but the bell cut her off, signaling the end of the period.

And though I left the room upset… I still listened to her and bought him a rose.

**(Terra's POV)**

"Oh come on, Terra, man up," Riku said, "Just ask her out!"

I shook my head, staring across the room, "No way…"

Ven and Roxas, the twins, both spoke at the same time, "All you ever do is stare at her and you can't talk to her without sounding like an idiot and making up a conversation about something that makes no sense at all."

I didn't reply and my cousin Zack, who was sitting to my left at our round table in the corner of the cafeteria, punched the back of my shoulder lightly, "Seriously, Terra, if you don't ask her out, then _I _will."

That one got my attention. Sora spoke up next, "Guys, just give Terra a break, if he's not ready now then he'll wait until he is."

I smiled, "Thank you! At least someone here is on my side…"

Sora smiled but that stopped as soon as Vanitas spoke up, "Oh, come on… It's the easiest thing in the world to ask a girl out. You go; you say hi, you say you want to go to the movies or something. It's as easy as pie. Any guy who can't do that is obviously a stupid coward."

Vanitas stopped talking after that and returned to eating his pizza. "Yeah, come on, just send her a rose and a note," Riku said.

I frowned, though that was a really good idea. I yelled, "Yo, Demyx can I get a rose and some paper here please?"

Demyx ran over to our table. He'd been giving people chances to give roses to the girls/guys they liked and little slips of paper to write Valentine's Day cards all day. He spoke through a mouthful of flower stems that he had stuck in his mouth, "Hey guys…"

Vanitas face-palmed, "Demyx, why are all of those roses in your mouth?"

Demyx shrugged and made a mumbling sound that sounded like 'I don't know', and moved them to his hands. Then he said, "Yes, Terra, would you like to send a rose to someone?"

I nodded, "Yes, I would like to send one to her."

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Riku were starting the age old argument, "She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"She's mine you silver haired asshole!"

"She's mine you helmet wearing heartless bastard!"

Ven looked at me seriously, "Who are they talking about?"

"Who do you think," I asked as I whispered to Demyx who I wanted to send the rose to and took a slip of paper from him.

"Oh," Ven muttered, "So where's your cousin Xemnas anyway? I thought that he wanted to ask Aqua out."

I smirked, "He's sick. I made sure of that."

Roxas chuckled sarcastically, "You evil little jerk…"

I pulled an old black pen out of the pocket of my jeans and started to write my note on the piece of paper, "Aren't I? So what should I tell her?"

"Tell her you think her eyes look like sapphires and on a scale of one to ten, she's an _eleven,_" Zack suggested.

Sora smacked his arm from across the table, "That's a terrible idea Zack!"

Vanitas and Riku were continuing their argument and now they'd gotten Ven and Roxas into arguing over Naminé again. Ven shouted, "Oh, yeah, well you're just stupid!"

"You're just ugly," Roxas yelled back.

They both yelled simultaneously, "Your mama wears too much makeup!"

I shook my head, "I don't trust any of you. I have another idea on what to do."

I smiled and started writing…

**(Aqua's POV)**

**(On Valentine's Day)**

God did I hate Valentine's Day. It sucked to be alone. I mean, you get to watch everyone else making out in the hallways and feel alone. I wandered to my locker and was about to open it when I heard Terra's voice behind me, "Hey, Aqua."

I turned, smiling brightly at him, "Oh, hey Terra."

_Well… At least Terra isn't making a big deal over Valentine's Day._ He handed me a dark blue rose, and I smiled brightly, "Aw, Terra thank you."

It did mean a lot to me. He didn't just get me a rose like anyone else. He smiled, "No problem. I felt like you deserved something special, you know, something that wasn't just a rose. My uncle Marluxia runs a flower shop, so I figured that I would get you a blue rose. He only can get them around this time of year because they're really rare."

My smile grew and I hugged him, "Thanks, it means a lot. You know it sucks to be alone on Valentine's Day."

He put his chin down gently on top of my head, hugging me back; "No problem. You forget I'm alone too."

I felt my heartbeat suddenly speed up and I prayed that he couldn't hear it. I nodded, "Thank you… Thank you so much. I got you a rose from Demyx, but it's not as special."

He pushed me back a bit, smiling, "It's the thought that counts. You meant it as much as I did."

I nodded, not trusting my voice and praying I wasn't blushing as much as I thought I was. I was going to tell him how I felt about him when Demyx ran to me down the hallway, holding one hundred and twenty five roses. He quickly handed the giant bouquet to me, "All of these are for you, Aqua."

Terra gasped in annoyance. He had the right to; we were just about to have a moment. I was surprised and happy though, "All of them are for you Aqua."

I smiled happily, "I'm so flattered."

Demyx nodded happily, "You see, you got one hundred and twenty five roses. That's eighteen more than Larxene, who's taking it hard."

I noticed Larxene, looking upset and incredibly ticked off, running down the hallway, trailing pink and red flower petals. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Demyx smiled, "Congratulations, Aqua, you are now officially the hottest girl in school!"

My eyes widened when I realized that meant all of the guys in boy would be chasing after me. I heard a shout and noticed that there was a crowd of boys gathering at the end of the hallway, led by Zack. Zack pointed, smiling, "Hey look! It's the hottest girl in school!"

The crowd was obviously getting way too excited and I managed to quietly say, "Oh my!" before running away down the hallway about thirty or forty boys hot in pursuit.

**(Terra's POV)**

I really need to get rid of Demyx.

Mental note: Kill Demyx later for ruining your moment with Aqua.

Demyx glanced at me sheepishly, probably noticing how frustrated I looked and asked, "I'm sorry, did you want me to deliver your roses now?"

"It's fine," I muttered hopelessly, rubbing my temples.

It wasn't even time for my math test yet and my head was already hurting. I had a bad feeling this was going to be a really long day. I frowned for a moment, trying to figure out how to get my plan to work. I turned back to Demyx, "You know Demyx; I think you actually could help me with something."

He nodded happily, "Oh, okay, well, what is it?"

I smirked, "You're good at opening combination locks right?"

"What are you planning?"

**(Aqua's POV)**

Naminé sighed, "Alright, Aqua, you can't be my art project forever."

I stuck my head out from under the table with Naminé's project on it that I'd been hiding under, "Oh, come on, please? I just need it until I can run home and lock myself in my room when the bell rings!"

She sighed, "Sorry, Aqua, it's due second period."

I frowned, "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered by all of these roses… I'm just not loving all of this attention. They won't leave me alone and they're chasing me everywhere. I feel like a celebrity running away from her fan boys."

Naminé giggled, "Well you kind of are."

"I guess," I muttered quietly.

She decided to change the topic randomly at this point, "So, did _Terra_ get you a rose?"

I sighed, "Well first of all Naminé, he's just my friend, okay? Secondly… Yes."

I reached back to where I was gently protecting the single blue rose among the red ones and showed it to her. She smiled, "Wow, it's so pretty! Is it naturally blue like that or is it artificial?"

I took a small sniff of the flower. Usually dyed ones smelled fake, not like real flowers. This one contained an intense smell of rose petals. I nodded, "I think that it's real."

"That is so romantic," Naminé said happily.

Demyx ran up behind her at random, handing her a small bouquet of red roses with several small pink envelopes stuck among them, "Here's your roses, Naminé."

She smiled, "Thanks, Demyx."

He nodded, "Oh, hey, Aqua, why are you hiding under the table like that?"

I shrugged, "I'm just hiding from the boys."

"Okay, well speaking of boys, you remember how you were talking to Terra earlier? Well he told me to tell you that-"

He was cut off by the bell ringing loudly, announcing the start of first period. "Sorry, Demyx, I have to get to class, but we can talk later, okay? Preferably after these boys stop chasing me!"

I ran down the hallway, praying I would make it to the science lab without the boys who were back chasing me again catching me.

It was finally the end of the day, or rather, it was a little later than the end of the day, and I'd managed to put all of the red roses in a vase that the art teacher promised would be at home when I got there. I was finally alone; I managed to get back to my locker, as I hadn't been able to _all day_. To my surprise when I got there, the combination lock fell right off of the handle when I opened it.

I sighed, picking up the broken device from the ground. Someone had obviously done a very poor job of breaking into my locker. Probably Demyx being an idiot and forgetting to give me a rose or something and stuffing it into my locker haphazardly, probably leaving behind his guitar case or a sheet of music. Apparently once he left his hair gel in a locker during one of his inept tempts at righting a mistake. I shook my head, opening the locker. I wasn't expecting what I saw when I did. Inside was a light blue envelope.

I picked it up curiously, and it was just as I'd expected; a note from another random guy at school labeled: 'To Aqua from Anonymous'. I was just about ready to throw the card out, I was so done with boys and having too many secret admirers, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I ripped the note open to read whatever squabbles the guy who wrote this one had scrawled about my appearance. To say the least the note was anything but what I'd expected…

It read:

_Hey Aqua,_

_ I just wanted you to know how I feel, because according to myself and everyone around me, I'm never going to get the guts to say this to your face._

_ You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out. When you smile at me it makes my heart melt, every single time. Your eyes are like the ocean in the most wonderful way, reflecting light back at me. _

_ You are amazing. You care about me even when I'm angry and upset, and you treat everyone lovingly. You're so independent and strong and amazing, always helping other people and me._

_ I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I do. I mean it. I only wish I could just get the guts to say that to your face. _

_ Maybe I can… If you'll just let me talk to you, I'll tell you everything I feel about you. Just come find me. I'll be waiting for you to well past sunset on Valentine's Day to tell you how I feel, on the beach, just come and talk to me. _

_ Please give me a chance; I do care about you more than you'll ever know,_

_Your not so Secret Admirer…_

I blushed bright red. There was a boy somewhere in this school, that actually legitimately liked me… Not one of the stupid ones who were chasing me around school. (Not that I have anything against any of them…) Just like the ones who you see in a romance novel or something, taking the time to write a girl a letter like this.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down it until I was sitting at the base of the wall, reading over the note again and again. I heard footsteps coming towards me again and looked up, "Oh, hi Naminé. I hope your Valentine's Day was better than mine."

"Not particularly," she replied, sitting next to me on the wall, "Roxas and Ven have been arguing over me all day and they completely trashed the art room. Axel nearly burnt down the science lab because he mixed chemicals together incorrectly, and apparently caused some kind of weird reaction where it makes fire so hot it can burn water. Vexen blamed that on me of course… Not to mention I have a ton of homework to do and I just missed my bus."

I nodded, "Sorry about that," and went back to focusing on my letter and trying to tell whether or not this guy was nice or was just a stalker trying to get me to the beach for some creepy reason.

Naminé brightened up a bit, "So, Aqua, what're you looking at?"

"Hm?" I asked, folding the note up in my hands, "Just a letter from my secret admirer."

Naminé smirked, "Which one? You have a ton of them."

I shrugged lightly, "I'm not sure. I can't really tell whether he's really creepy or really sweet. I mean, he said some very wonderful things, but he's also asking me to meet him on the beach today…"

Naminé was busying herself with staring at the contents of my locker, "Oh, Aqua, I think he's the sweetest guy you'll ever get."

I looked up at her curiously, noticing how happy she seemed out of nowhere, "Why would you say that?"

She pointed into my locker. There, lying among my books and papers was a single blue rose, just like the one that Terra had given me earlier that day. I picked it up, turning it over in my hands and ignoring the slight pricks of pain through my palms from the thorns, "Do you think it's him?"

She giggled lightly, "It's definitely Terra. Well, I'll leave you to talking to him, then."

She smiled, running off so she could get home before it was dark. I looked through my locker again for any other traces that Terra had been sifting through my stuff and found that my coat was missing. While I doubted that he'd steal it, I had a feeling that I should go meet him quickly and get the whole conversation out of the way before I froze out in the cold.

I was rubbing my hands over my arms as I walked over the dunes. It was freezing, and the sun setting didn't help me very much. Goosebumps were prickling up on my skin and I just prayed that whenever I found Terra out here (assuming it was actually him) he'd bring me somewhere warm.

As soon as I was over the ridge of the dunes though, I saw him. He was sitting, staring off at the horizon until I wandered up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled for a moment, but that expression was soon replaced by worry, "Why are you out here without a coat on?"

I gasped quietly as he handed me a large amount of the same blue roses he'd given me earlier. Almost immediately after, he took of his own jacket and draped it over my shoulders, "You must be freezing."

I blushed at his actions, holding the flowers close, "Thank you."

He sighed softly, taking my hand in his and leading me away from the cold, "Let's get you somewhere warm.''

I froze for a moment, making him turn back to look at me, "You mean… like a date?"

He sighed again, his breath coming out in little white bursts of air in the cold, "Call it whatever you want to call it, Aqua. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I blushed lightly and followed him away from the shore and back to reality.

**(Terra's POV)**

It was about half an hour later. Aqua and I had moved into a small pizzeria near the end of town. I tried to insist against it, after all, that was the place where Zack worked; not to mention that all of my friends seemed to hang out here in their free time. So I was sure someone was going to try to bother us at some point…

I just wanted to have time alone with Aqua.

Speaking of Aqua, she was smiling at me from across the table. The owner of the shop was kind enough to give her a place to put the blue roses I'd given her temporarily until she went home. Her dad had called her part of the way through the meal, and he was unfazed when she said she was out with me, and also approved of me apparently. It was a big change between us. We were on our first date after all…

"Terra! Earth to Terra," she waved her hand in front of my face, smiling.

I slowly smiled back, "Sorry, I was just zoning out."

She gently held my hand across the table. She carefully asked, "Are you sure that you have to pay for this? I mean, I did cause you so much trouble and you've already done a lot for me today."

I squeezed her hand lightly, enjoying it when her smile grew brighter as I did, "It's fine. After all, the gentleman does always pay on the first date."

She laughed softly, "So it is a date."

I stopped, realizing how strange it was. It was such a quick change between us, going from being just friends to going on a date over a few blue flowers. I really had to thank Marluxia for recommending those roses to me… They were essential for causing this wondrous occurrence. I nodded, "Yes. Of course it is."

Zack arrived shortly afterwards, placing a cheese pizza cut into the shape of a heart on the table. Aqua laughed at the sight, and I looked at Zack, slightly annoyed and raising an eyebrow higher than the other, "Zack…"

As always, he had that dumb goofy grin on his face, "What? It's a special for Valentine's Day. We give out heart shaped pizzas to all of the couples who come to the restaurant."

He pointed at Aqua and winked in a way that said, _that means you two._

He smirked, pouring more water into my glass, "Lucky you, Terra. You got to ask her out first. The hottest girl in school is officially yours."

I would've punched him for ruining our moment if Aqua wasn't sitting across from me, "Look, Zack, that's great. She certainly is the most _beautiful_ girl in school," Aqua looked incredibly happy at that point, like she was a little girl who just was told she actually was a _princess_, "but could you not bother us right now?"

He nodded, smirking and leaving us be. Aqua smiled and I finally admitted to her, "Aqua, I like you a lot. A lot more than just as a friend."

She smiled and leaned to me over the table. The two of us shared a short perfect lip lock which was stopped by Zack whooping and shouting and cheering us on. We both pulled back, blushing.

Aqua smiled, "I _love_ you too, Terra."

I smiled, the two of us leaning in and kissing again.

** The End**

** Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. This was entirely inspired by Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide by the way. (I used to love that show)**

** It's weird. Now I have a fan fiction titled: "Red Roses" and a fan fiction titled: "Blue Roses". I wonder what color it'll be next! :)**

** Feel free to leave a review but please don't flame. **

** Well, bye! :) **

** -Pikachu203**


End file.
